


Prom Night

by WitchWannabe



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, David & Gwen Adopt Max (Camp Camp), David Adopts Max (Camp Camp), F/M, High School, Teen Campers (Camp Camp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWannabe/pseuds/WitchWannabe
Summary: Max and Nikki go to different schools, and coincidentally their proms are happening the same night, because plot. So they just go to both.Also I’m Mexican and have no idea of what happens in proms, except for movies. And tbh I haven’t seen many prom related movies.Enjoy
Relationships: Max/Nikki (Camp Camp), Neil/Tabii (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Prom Night

Nikki (18) POV  
It's been 8 years since I met Max at Camp Campbell and 2 years since we started dating. Many things have changed: me and Neil are step siblings now, and Max was adopted by David and Gwen. But I think it's for the better. I am very happy and Max seems too. 

The sad thing is that we don't go to the same schools. He goes to Sleepy Peak High while Neil and I go to Big City High. We had never really thought about it until like a month ago when we discovered our proms were happening the same night. I really wanted to go with Max but I also wanted to go to mine, and I knew Max wanted to go to his too. So we decided that both of use would go to our respective proms. It was sad but I was still planning on having a good time.

It was prom night and as I was getting ready I received a call from Max:  
"Hey", he said  
"Hey there", I responded  
"What are you doing?", he asked  
"Just finished getting ready, why?", I said curiously  
"I wanna see you", he said flirting  
I smirked and rolled my eyes,"hold on I'll send a picture"  
"Why don't you just look out your window?" He ended the call.  
Out my window? I thought as I approached my window.

Max (18) POV  
As I stood outside Nikki's house just in front of her window I see how her silhouette appeared. She open her window and I said:  
"Surprise!"  
She quickly looked at me "Max?!!", she said "what are you doing here?"  
"Taking you to prom, babe" I said looking as cool as I could  
"What about your prom?" She asked  
"Well I figured, if we hurry we could go to both" I responded "So come on!"

Nikki POV  
I smile, grab my bag and rush down stairs. As I get to the first floor I see Max standing at the door talking to Neil. He was wearing a dark blue suit, with a white shirt and a red bow tie. His hair was as fluffy at the top and shaved on the side. He was wearing two piercings in his left ear, a big black one and a smaller silver one. It was weird seeing him in anything other than a hoodie but he looked really handsome. 

Max POV  
After Nikki ran back inside I walked to the front door and was let in by Neil. As I was talking to Neil I heard her come down the stairs. When I see her I paralyzed. She's wearing a white short dress and a pair of red sneakers (of course). Her hair is down it's wavy and fluffy. She's wearing a gold bracelet and in her right ear she's wearing the small silver piercing I gave her that matches mine. She's standing there, still breathing heavily from rushing down the stairs. We just stare at each other for a few moments when I finally say "wow". She giggled and came closer.  
"Here" I say, giving her the read corsage Gwen had given to me. As she putted on, her father (Neil's dad) came and said  
"Alright you two let me take a picture of you". We smiled for the photo and went off.

Nikki POV  
We said goodbye to my parents and Neil, who was coming a bit later because had to pick up his date, Tabii. Max open the door to his car for me and we went on our way.  
"So, where to first?" I asked  
"Well it's 8:24", he said "so thinking we should go to yours first, then around 11:30 head to mine, and bring you back around 2:45, sound good?"  
"Sounds like a plan" I smiled until "wait you don't even have a ticket for my prom!"  
"I asked Neil to get me one"he responded  
"How long have been planning this?"I asked  
"About 1 1/2 weeks, I wanted to surprise you" he said smirking.  
"Well, consider me surprised" I kissed his cheek. I could see his face turning red, it was pretty adorable.

Soon we arrived at my prom in a big event salon. There was a DJ and a dance floor at the center, a few tables and lounges on the left, and both a drinks table and a photo booth on the right. Every one except for like 5 or 6 people avoided the dance floor. They were all sitting in on lounges or taking pictures. As we entered I heard see some girls stare at us and start to giggle. I guess they discovered I wasn't lying about having a boyfriend. I just shrugged it off.  
"Wow, this thing is more dead than Jasper" Max said "we haven't done anything yet and this already sucks"  
"Wanna do something about it?" I asked smirking  
"Hell yeah!" Max said dragging me to the dance floor.

Imagine something like this:  
https://youtu.be/BBwyIMgKL84

As we danced more people started dancing with us, soon the dance floor was full. We just kept dancing when Neil and Tabii arrived  
"You two really know how to move people" Neil said.  
"Neil!!!" I screamed  
"What?"  
"You are dancing like a normal person" I exclaimed  
"Hey I can dance!" Neil said  
"I'm sorry, baby but you should stick with science" Tabii said jokingly  
"Tabii!!" I said hugging her " you look so pretty!"  
"OMG, thank you!" She said " you too!"  
Ever since Neil and Tabii started dating we have actually become good friends, I would go as far as to say I'm also friends with Sasha and Erin. 

Max POV  
The four of use kept dancing for a while when they cut the music to announce the Queen and King. I for one don't really care about that sorts of stuffs and Nikki looked kinda bored as well, so I grabbed her hand and took her to the photo booth.  
"I never used one of this before" I admitted  
"Yeah me neither" she said "but I always wanted to because of the movies"  
We both smiled and I ask the guy running the booth to help us. He said to just sit down and strike a pose before the count down ends. And so we did. On our first picture we got the middle finger out, on the second one we did finger guns at each other, one the third photo we were planning on striking the T-pose but Nikki surprised me by holding me and kissing me on the cheek, lastly we decided to take a nice simple picture, just us smiling. 

After we finished with the photos we learned that Sasha had won but some guys had changed the kings votes and they ended up crowning Jermy Fartz as prom king. It reminded me of when Nikki and I did the exact same thing to Gwen. I guess we have always been a good team. After watching Sasha and Jermy's slow-dance we said goodbye to Neil and Tabii and headed to my prom.

Nikki POV  
On our way to Max's prom blasting music through the stereo so we didn't loose energy. We hit our maximum level when "I'm gonna be (500 miles)" from The Proclaimers came up. 

As we finished singing the last chorus we arrived at the event. It looked very different from mine. It was smaller and outdoors, in a pretty park. There was a fountain on the center of the dance floor, few lounges in the grass and tons of lights on the trees. We were spotted by David, who was attending as chaperone. He immediately came to greet us.  
"Max!" He said while walking towards us "I glad you two made it!"  
"Hey David" I said  
"Nikki it's very nice to see you! You look wonderful!" He said to me  
"Thanks!" I reapplied smiling  
"Well, we,ll see you around" Max said  
"Wait!" David stopped us "I want to ask Nikki something"  
"What is it David?" I asked  
"I was wondering if you would like to be Camp counselor this summer, Max I gonna be there helping"  
"Really?! I would love to go help you guys!" I exclaimed  
"Great welcome aboard!" David said "Ok that's it, I won't hold you anything longer, have fun!”  
"Alright, see ya Dad" said Max  
This prom was definitely a lot more lively than mine. People were dancing all over the dance floor. We saw Harrison and Nerris who were a little off to the side. When we arrive with them we noticed they were up to something. They finally confessed they were planning on shooting fireworks when they crowned the king and queen but it didn't work out.  
"It weird seeing you two cause mischief" Max said  
"Yeah!!" I exclaimed "I guess we are very good influence for you"  
We all laughed and after a few a minutes of falling to get the fireworks started we decided to go dancing. As we were dancing Max was holding my hands. I'm pretty sure I was smiling from ear to ear. Then a teacher came  
"Max!" The teacher said "you and your date have to leave some room for Jesus"  
Max and I looked at each other, the I felt him pulling me a little, so I move closer to him and wrap my arms around him. The teacher gasped in shock and left. We laughed and kept dancing at that distance. 

Max POV  
As Nikki and I danced, I started feeling a little nervous. It's the first time we dance this close. I can feel her chest against mine. My cheeks are burning and I see her face is too. She so close. I grab her face with one hand and I pull her waist closer. We were so close, we stopped dancing. I felt time stop. She looked so beautiful, he face, her hair, her lips. I started tilting my head and I saw her tilt hers. Our lips were getting closer.... When  
"What are you two doing over there!" We heard Nerris call out to us "come here!!"  
We pulled apart and headed towards the group Nerris was in. I have to admit I was a little annoyed. Nikki must have noticed because she gave me a little peck on the cheeks. I felt myself go instantly red. She smiled and started dancing with the group. I smirked, but now I wanted a good kiss. Like the kind the give in the awful movies Gwen watches. 

I joined the group when they started playing “Its Tricky” by RUM DMC. The dance floor instantly filled. In that moment the night went from good to great! Everyone was jumping and shouting to the songs. Nikki was smiling as bright as ever. We danced the rest and of the night. My feet were killing me. I wondered how girls put up with heels, when I noticed that almost every girl was barefoot. Except Nikki, she was still wearing her converses. We dance and danced. It was getting late, people were going home, but I wanted to stay for as long as possible. There was like a quarter of the people left, when the DJ announced:  
"2 a.m. everybody, this is the last song of the night enjoy!"  
He started playing a slow song. Some people left the dance floor, some got with their dates and started dancing. I looked at Nikki and extended my hand, she smiled and grabbed it. 

Nikki POV  
Max pulled me closer and we started dancing to “Can’t Help Falling In Love” by Elvis Presley. As we dance I laid my head on Max's chest, I could hear his heartbeats. The were calming. I felt like everything else started to fade away. It was just me and him. I felt how he rests his head on mine, and I wonder when he had gotten so tall. When we met he was the same height as me, if not shorter. I started remembering all the moments have had together. "We really are a great team." I said out loud without noticing. He replies "yeah we do". Max and I look at each other. I could really get lost in his eyes forever. We start moving slowly towards each other. I close my eyes and tilt my head. I could feel our hearts synchronizing as our lips touch one another. Everything stopped and suddenly it wasn't only us. It felt as everyone and no one was around us. As we finished our kiss we were brought back to reality by the sound of Harrison's fireworks going off.  
"Guess i got my kiss after all" Max said  
" What do you mean?" I asked  
"Nothing" he smirked as we held hands and watched the fireworks. I get closer and hug him. He hugs me tight. I really glad I came to prom.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fanfic on Wattpad, I just decided to post it here to.


End file.
